


Percy Jackson And The Mysterious Rune

by Olympus7 (jhwan)



Series: The Curious Case of Time Turners [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Multi, Protective Percy, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhwan/pseuds/Olympus7
Summary: When Percy wakes up in a random field and ends up going to a wizard school, all without his memories, he assumes that's the worst of it.Yeah, not even close.The longer he stays in the school he starts finding weird things, notes amongst other things addressed to him. But he doesn't know who they're from or what they mean.





	1. Percy and Harry

**_Percy_ **

 

Percy couldn't help the groan that escaped him as soon as he regained full consciousness, wishing immediately that he could slip back into unawareness. The sun blinded him no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut and the sudden invasion of light made him nauseous. When he moved his arm to shield himself his whole body screamed and ached in protest. 

_Shit, what happened?_

After unsuccessfully trying to bury his head into the ground and praying to just pass out again he opened his eyes. He tried not to rip the grass out of the ground when his head started throbbing. His vision tunneled and his head spun as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Maybe he should've waited a bit longer to check his surroundings because what he saw made his head ache even more. Right in front of him a pitch black lake and a dark, twisted forest far behind it to the left. Behind him to the right, so far away he could barely see what it was, was some kind of sports field. What kind of sport he couldn't tell.

But most shocking of all, the thing that made him nearly fall on his back again, was the huge castle. And when he says huge, he means  _huge_. Even from the outside, it looked elaborate and never ending so he could only imagine what the inside looked like.

Slowly he stumbled to his feet and just stood there for a minute, before deciding to make his way to the castle. He figured it was his best bet because he didn't know if he could last without any memory.

 

** _Harry_ **

 

Harry huffed, plopping down in his seat next to Hermione and ignoring his best friends as they fought over something stupid.  _Again,_ he thought. They were seemingly always arguing over something now, even the simplest of things. Simplicity didn't suit them well he guessed. 

"Guys!" Harry shouted, subconsciously squeezing his fist shut tight and banging the table. 

They both quieted and stared at him, as did the other Weasleys.

"Blimey Harry, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Am I alright?" He responded. Harry stared at the crushed biscuit in his hand and clenched his teeth.

"No, I am not. All either of you has done since we met up is fight! About everything! Christ, do you ever get tired of it?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer and stood up quickly, snatching his bag off the ground and storming away.

He didn't understand it, the constant bickering. Sure they bickered before but never to this degree and with such malice.

Finally, he slowed his walking when he realized he had unconsciously made his way to the black lake and sighed before dropping to the ground, knees hugging his chest. Everything seemed so much more complicated than before, and it only seemed it would get more complicated every year at Hogwarts. As things grew closer to the inevitable.

"Um hi-" Harry turned around in shock, pulling his wand out and pointing it in the strangers face. "Woah!"

The boy raised his arms in surrender and Harry quickly put his arm down, feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him at his overreaction. He was at school and of course, nothing could harm him too bad here.

He must have been a student, even if Harry didn't recognize him. But it's not like he knew every student that went here.

"How can I help you?" And wow, that came out a lot snappier than Harry had meant.

The boy scratched head, eyes roaming Harry quickly before meeting his green eyes. "You see- I've lost my schedule. And without it, I'm kind of lost."

Harry raised his eyebrow at him, not showing his surprise at the others American accent. He already lost his schedule? Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Neville, thinking this is something he'd do too.

"Have you tried talking to Professor McGonagall? I'm sure she can give you another one."

 A brief look of confusion passed over the black-haired strangers face before it was gone, replaced with understanding. He shook his head yes.

"I was actually going to but, I'm not sure exactly where she'd be."

Harry sighed and bent over to pick up his bag off the ground. "Come one. I'll help you look."

_** Percy ** _

 

Percy honestly had no idea how he pulled it off, how he hadn't turned into a spluttering mess the moment he opened his mouth but he was extremely happy it worked out. Sure, he was more confused now than he'd been when he first woke up but that didn't matter.

He didn't know where he was, all he knew is that it was somewhere in England. Which was  _very far_ from where he's from.

No one could ever say he wasn't quick on his feet though. As soon as he had seen the strangers clothing he knew he was near a school. Some kind of boarding school he assumed because he doubted there was a bus dropping them off this far away from civilization.

The whole schedule thing was obviously pulled straight from his ass but the other hadn't batted an eye so he figured he was on the right track. From there he let the green-eyed boy put the rest together for him.

Now his plan was to find whoever ran this place and, if they didn't immediately point him out as phony, get their help. Hopefully.

Percy hadn't even noticed he had zoned out until he ran into Harry, who had stopped in front of a very stern looking woman. Every instinct he had told him that this woman was not to be tested.

"Mr. Potter," She shot Percy a look, "What can I help you with?" 

The boy, Potter, simply smiled. "It seems that-" He stopped and turned to Percy.

He instantly knew why and answered the silent question. "Percy."

"Percy has lost his schedule. I thought maybe you could help."

McGonagall squinted her eyes slightly but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I quite can. Follow me."

When both boys made to follow her she turned to the boy next to him and shook her head. "Not you Mr. Potter, you should be getting to class."

He nodded and flashed a quick smile at Percy before rushing down the hall and out of Percy's sight. 

Percy felt much more nervous now that he was alone with the Professor but followed her through the twisting halls and moving stairs anyways. What could possibly happen anyways?

 

 


	2. Percy and Professor Dumbledore

 

**_Percy_ **

  

Percy was really freaking out. He was 98.9% sure that Professor McGonagall knew he was a phony, but at least she wasn't attacking him or interrogating him. He wondered what was going to happen. Would whoever owned this place help him? Or just kick him out, leaving him to wander cluelessly until he fell into a well and died of dehydration?

Maybe he was being a bit pessimistic but he'd rather not get too hopeful and have his hopes crushed. He wasn't going to center a plan around the chance some strangers will take pity on him and take him in. He would hear his options first and then plan something.

The old Professor sent him a not so subtle look when they stopped at a statue of an ugly gargoyle. But Percy was also sure that she didn't care that he knew she was studying him. She stared at him as though he was Pandora's box. Like he was the box that she desperately wanted to open, to have all her questions answered, but was afraid that if she did it would backfire if the worst possible way.

Percy shook his head, what an odd comparison he'd come to. He was overthinking things and reading too much into McGonagall's gaze. Pandora's box didn't even exist.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall." An old man, even older than the woman beside him, was seated behind a large desk.

He didn't seem the least bit surprised by their arrival and if he had spotted Percy as the outsider he was he didn't make it known. Percy assumed he was the schools Principal. What did they call Principals in England? Head teacher? Headmaster? He had a feeling it was one of those. 

Realizing he had gotten lost in his inner ramblings he focused his attention back on the two old teachers who were whispering to each other, heads ducked. McGonagall had this strange look on her face, a mix of curiosity, fear, and annoyance. Only two of those seemed aimed at him.

The Headmaster finally turned to Percy. "I know you're looking for answers but I do not have them."

He started. "That's okay." Percy said in a cautious tone. "I only need help, I can find answers myself."  _Without your memory?_ He asked himself internally.

"I'm Professor Dumbledore. I think I can help you just fine." The old man beamed at him, offering his hand.

"Percy. But I have a feeling you already knew that." He returned Dumbledore's smile tentatively, shaking his wrinkled hand with a loose grip.

The other man nodded slowly. "Quite smart you are. I'm surprised someone in your state was able to make it this far."

Percy could feel his face flush ever so slightly. "It was all a guessing game. Putting things together doesn't equal smart."

Dumbledore looked like he wanted to object, compliment him even more and the thought made him uncomfortable. He didn't need compliments right now or ever.

"As flattered as I am, I'd rather talk to you about my memory problem." Percy really hoped he didn't sound as harsh as he thought he did.

"Yes..." The old man seemed lost in thought for a moment. "I have to tell you, I'm not sure there's much I could do about that."

He had to stop himself from groaning. Here was the only person who could possibly give him help right now telling him there was nothing that could be done. Percy could tell Dumbledore was extremely intelligent, so if even he had no idea he could say he was officially fucked.

The Headmaster continued. "Someone very powerful has taken your memories. A normal memory charm usually only blocks certain memories, left buried deep in your mind. But what was done to you is quite different than that."

"So, if it  _was_ a normal memory charm you could help me? But since they're not even there, you can't possibly unlock them?" Percy asked frustrated beyond belief.

Dumbledore smiled despite the situation. "Quite well. I really wish I could help you on that but there isn't much that can't be done at the moment."

"So what am I going to do? Walk around memory-less until I find who did this?" He responded sarcastically. The old Professor simply gave him a look, peering at him over his half-moon glasses.

"You can't be serious." Percy deadpanned, really questioning Dumbledore's sanity.

The other only nodded. "My school is one of the safest places in Europe. And has quite a large library if I do say so myself. You could stay here and research, I'm sure there are others willing to help."

"Go to school here?" He asked. "But I don't have magic."

Dumbledore seemed taken aback that Percy had put that together himself but it wasn't particularly hard to gather, considering the Phoenix that sat on the desk and was met with indifference. Percy gave props to the other, who gathered his wits rather quickly.

"That's not very true it would seem. If you hadn't any magic, you never would've gotten past the wards let alone see the castle. We're hidden away from muggles."

Percy nodded, he figured muggles meant one of two things. Monsters or people without magic. He'd find out eventually but he really didn't feel like a whole history lesson on magic folk right now.

"So what am I going to do?" He asked instead.

"Well, we'll get you sorted. Even though classes started a few weeks ago I'm sure we can get you caught up in no time. You'll just slip in, no one will notice one extra student I'm sure." Dumbledore explained. Percy simply nodded along, wondering silently what sorting was.

He watched Dumbledore walk over to a raggedy looking hat, one that looked like it had been stitched a hundred times over. Did they want to put that on his  _head?_ That thing had to have lice or something of that sort after being on hundreds of kids heads.

"This is the sorting hat." The Headmaster explained. "It will decide if you will be in Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." He didn't bother to explain what any of those meant and Percy certainly didn't feel like asking. Even though he had only woken up an hour ago he was exhausted from the overload of new information.

McGonagall cleared her throat, he had forgotten she was there, and told him. "Each of the name of a Hogwarts house. What house you end up in is who you'll live with. Slytherin is the house of the cunning, resourcefulness and ambitious. Hufflepuff value hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw is known for their wit, love for learning and wisdom. Gryffindor looks for courage, chivalry, and determination."

Percy soaked up the information, not wanting it to have to be explained to him again. He nodded and thought of each house and found that he didn't know where he fit. He didn't even really know himself enough to place himself. He guessed that's what the hat was for, to make an unbiased decision for you. 

He looked at the Professors expectantly. Better to get this over with so he could head to the library.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited chapter 2! Originally I had the first two chapters written and ready but I really didn't like the way the second chapter was written. It all felt very rushed. So I rewrote this a few times until I was completely satisfied and ta-da! Tell me what you think. I also wasn't sure if I should explain the houses thing, as it always takes so much time but it felt right in the long run. So Percy has the info he need.
> 
> Comment what house you're in along with your thoughts! I'm a Hufflepuff.


	3. Percy and Professor Moody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some time skips, I followed some of the book and movie but also, as it is a fanfiction, changed things along the way. I'm trying to make the story as canon as possible. I don't want to change too many aspects

** _Percy_ **

 

Percy couldn't remember any other time he had ever been so nervous, and that wasn't just because he didn't have any memories. He slowly let out the breath he had sub consciously held and resisted the urge to rip the shabby hat off his head. Even though only two other people occupied the room it felt like hundreds of eyes were on him and it made his chest suddenly constrict.

 _"Curious one you are."_ Percy hoped he didn't jump at the voice that seemed to echo in his mind.

 _"I haven't seen one of you in many years. Something like a myth, sitting right under me?"_ The hat sounded mildly amused and partially miffed, something that seemed odd to him. He guessed magical hats were able to develop emotions.

The hat seemed to find this funny and huffed a laugh.  _"You are quite the mystery. You seem to have traits of every house, any would suit you."_

 _"Well get on with it!"_ Percy felt weird mentally shouting at the hat.  _"I don't have time for your rambling. I have things to figure out!"_

The moldy hat had the nerve to huff.  _"Snippy one are we?"_ And then went quiet.

It seemed to be looking for something in Percy's mind and that put him off slightly, what would it even hope to find? There was nothing there to see.

 _"Oh."_ The hat seemed shocked for a moment.  _"This complicates things doesn't?_ _"_ It seemed the hat  _did_ find something but didn't seem to find a reason to disclose what with Percy.

_"While I would've pegged you a great Gryffindor, it seems you're destined for Slytherin. It was to be that way before you were even born."_

Percy took a moment to digest this, ignoring the way his stomach rolled at the word "destined." Was he always meant to come here? And get put in Slytherin? The thought made him dizzy and Percy suddenly felt the need to lie down.

He was jerked from his reverie when the hat shouted Slytherin and again it echoed. But instead of the sound reverberating against the walls of his mind it rung through Dumbledore's office and through his bones.

Somehow, he knew this was an important moment, something to make sure he buried deep in his mind so he wouldn't forget. But why? Why was something as simple as being sorted so important? Percy wasn't sure but he knew to trust his instincts. They'd gotten him this far. 

"Percy?" Dumbledore's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yeah?" He responded slightly dazed before shaking his head. "Yes, sir?" Clearer this time.

Dumbledore gave him a questioning gaze but before Percy could really register it was gone, replaced with a small twinkle that reminded him of stars. Percy looked around to see McGonagall had left, the only companions left behind were the Phoenix and a hum of magic that floated around him.

"I said, now that you've been sorted we'll need to work out everything with your new head of house. Supplies and such shouldn't be a matter." The headmaster explained lightly as if talking to a slow child.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "Supplies? I have no money." He said flatly.

"No worries." The old man waved him off. There was this look in his eye, something that Percy couldn't quite place. "I'll get it settled."

Normal people would've shrugged it off. Accepted and be complacent and just go with it. But Percy was beginning to realize he was very much not normal and while he was thankful for the old mans help he couldn't help but be suspicious.

"No offense sir, but why are you doing this?" 

"Because I have to." Abruptly Dumbledore seemed to lose any left youth in him, the remnants showing him the old age and weariness the old man hid so well. "I don't know what it is, but you have great things ahead and the only way to get you there is by me leading the way."

Percy's shoulders suddenly felt heavy and he regretted asking. He had a feeling that Dumbledore wasn't often so straightforward, he should feel thankful that the truth was being withheld from him, shouldn't he? But he didn't. He wished he could stuff the words back into the Headmaster's mouth until they both forgot they were ever spoken.

And as quickly as Dumbledore's eyes had dulled they brightened again. Percy was thankful for it, the room seemed a lot less stuffy now. He relaxed as much as he could with the new found weight of his shoulders.

"Let's get going then shall we." It wasn't a question and Percy obediently followed him out of the office.

 

** _Harry_ **

 

Harry frowned at his homework, trying very hard to concentrate but found that no matter how much he glared at his parchment he just couldn't. His mind constantly switched to other things, the World Cup, The Triwizard Tournament, Moody turning Malfoy into a ferret.

He was still slightly upset at McGonagall breaking the whole thing up but he guessed that was her job. She was supposed to protect the students. The appearance of his head of house made him think of Percy, who Harry assumed was probably suffering some kind of detention for losing his schedule.

Harry wondered what house Percy was in, thinking about how the other hadn't been adorned in any robes or house colours. He doubted Percy was a Ravenclaw. Losing your schedule on the first day didn't really scream Ravenclaw to him. Honestly, he couldn't guess what house Percy could possibly be in. The other hadn't given him much to go off of.

Shaking his head he again tried to focus on his homework but still, it didn't work. He sighed and gently capped his ink pot, blew the still wet words before rolling up the piece of parchment. 

"Given up already mate?" Ron asked, who stared blankly at his homework as well.

"Can't concentrate. Figured it's better to give up now than to half ass it." Harry told him while slowly packing his things away.

Ron nodded and stretched, arms and back popping in a way that made Harry cringe away. He watched his best mate stuff his things in his bag as well and took that as a queue that they were giving up. They both headed to their dormitory where Ron dropped his stuff in his trunk and flopped on his bed.

Harry rolled his eyes as Ron began to snore right away, half hanging off his bed. With difficulty, Harry pushed his friend the rest of the way up and covered him up. After that workout he headed to his own bed, setting his bag on his side table.

Not feeling like changing Harry climbed into bed and pulled his curtains closed. He stared at the blurry canopy, trying to make his mind as blank as possible so he could sleep. It unsurprisingly didn't work and he found himself worrying about Sirius again. He still hadn't answered his letter and Harry was beginning to worry about his godfather.

Any morning now he expected to wake up to the Daily Prophet article announcing Sirius' capture, about to be kissed. He wondered if his worries were unjustified. Sirius had hidden and ran quite well last year, shouldn't Harry have some kind of faith in him?

Harry shook his head again, wishing that would help him rid of his panic and fretting thoughts. He rubbed his eyes and turned over, stuffing his head in his pillow rather harshly.

He could worry when he woke up. For now, he was exhausted and was thankful when unconsciousness took over him, muddling his thinking.

-

Harry trudged behind his two best friends at a snail's pace, ignoring their bickering. Despite his semi- good sleep he felt exhausted but was excited about his first DADA lesson. Everything he'd heard about the class and his new Professor had him eager to hurry up and get the lesson started.

While piling in the classroom he spotted Percy, who spotted him too, decked in Slytherin robes. Percy sent him a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes and he looked like he would drop dead at any second. Harry smiled back despite himself and plopped down next to Ron.

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Professor Moody. "Alastor Moody."

"Ex-Auror. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Everyone stared at him, silence filling the room.

Professor Moody continued. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. Now can anyone tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir." Hermione answered, sounding choked up.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked.

Hermione looked slightly put out but answered. "Because they are unforgivable. The use of anyone of them will-"

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban." The professor finished for her. He turned on them quickly and Harry sub consciously leaned back.

"Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do but I say different!" 

Moody turned his back on them again and hobbled to his desk. "You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" His voice echoed through the classroom.

"You need to learn another place to put your gum besides the underside of your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"

Seamus looked at the Professor in disbelief. "Oh, no way. The old cotter can see out the back of his head!"

Moody threw his chalk at Finnigan and everyone ducked. "I can hear across classrooms!" He shouted.

"So, which curse shall we see first?" He asked hypothetically. "Weasley!?" Ron cringed into his chair next to Harry.

"Yes?" Ron responded, voice cracking.

Moody looked quite scary glaring down at them like that. "Stand." Ron stood.

"Give us a curse."

"Well.." He looked down at Harry. "My dad did tell me about one, the Imperious Curse."

Professor Moody nodded. "Your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago." He turned and walked back towards his desk. "Perhaps this will show you why."

He pulled a spider from a large jar and Harry winced slightly as Mad-eye hissed out an "Imperio." To which the spider stopped struggling to get away. Effortlessly the defense teacher flung the bug around the classroom, landing on peoples heads, desks and shoulders. Everyone seemed to find this amusing except Percy.

Percy looked at Moody in barely hidden disgust, his eyes cutting to the spider that was floating midair. Harry understood why. Even as funny as it is to see Malfoy jump out of his skin the fact of the matter was that Moody was controlling the thing. Total control over it.

"Find that funny do you?" Professor asked. "What else should I make her do? Throw herself out the window?" There was a smack when the bug hit the glass. "Drown herself?" He asked again, hovering the spider above a dirty bucket of water.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But, how do we sort out the liars?" Silence washed over the room before it was broken by Moody again, asking for another curse.

Neville silently raised his hand and their Professor called on him. The shy boy stood, glancing around nervously. "There's the- the Cruciatus Curse, sir." Harry was proud that Neville's voice didn't break.

"Yes, the Cruciatus Curse. Can cause one extreme pain at will." Explained Moody.

Right away he turned his wand on the sorry spider and said quietly, though it echoed through the room, "Crucio."

Harry winced as it screeched in agony and he felt Ron cringe away ever so slightly. Neville was shaking as he stared at the spider, squeezing his eyes shut tight and bunch his robes in his fists. Just when Harry was about ready to say something a yell startled him from behind.

"Stop it!" Percy shouted, causing the whole class to look at him. "Can't you see how it's bothering him? Stop!" He leaned against his desk and looked ready to attack Mad-Eye.

As if coming out of a trance Professor Moody stopped, not even blinking at Percy's venomous glare. He picked up the spider and limped to the Slytherin's desk and set the bug on top on Percy's defense book.

"Mr. Jackson, do you mind telling me the last Unforgivable Curse?"

Percy glared even harder but answered nonetheless. "The Killing Curse, sir." He ground out. 

Professor said nothing but he looked down at the spider and pointed his wand at it. Harry knew immediately what he was planning to do, he had demonstrated the others so why not this one too.

" _Avada Kedavra._ " It was said calmly and quietly and Harry didn't miss the way Percy looked away at the last second. 

Mad-eye said nothing to the Slytherin in front of him and turned away, acting as though nothing had happened. He stopped at his desk and turned back to the rest of the class. 

"Next lesson we will start practicing the Imperious Curse. You will learn how to control and deflect it. Dismissed."

Percy took no time stuffing his things in his bag and sweeping out of the classroom, the trio following close behind. Hermione looked almost as scandalized by the whole event as Percy was but kept silent. 

They watched Percy stalk over to Neville, his face tender now as he ducked his head to say something to the Gryffindor. Neville still looked quite shaken up and Harry felt bad for him, remembering his friend's parents that resided in St. Mungo's.

Harry saw Neville smile and his distress slowly slip away thanks to whatever Percy said. They looked about to walk off when Moody came up to them, saying something that made Neville look nervous. He looked at Percy who nodded and told him something again, something that made Neville relax before following the Defense Professor.

"Come on, we need to get to Transfiguration." Hermione piped up and started dragging Harry and Ron along.

He looked back at Percy who was leaning against the wall across from the DADA classroom. Maybe he felt Harry looking because he looked up and flashed him a bright smile and a wave. Harry smiled back again, quickly turned back around and asked himself why he just did that.

Percy was a Slytherin and no matter how nice he seemed to him andNeville, he had to be up to something. Every Slytherin he had met was evil and therefore so was Percy. Besides, how could he trust the other? Slytherin was the house of the cunning so for all Harry knew Percy could be planning something. 

It seemed more likely considering he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.  He would not let his guard down around Percy, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, obviously some differences. I also had Percy defend Neville for many reasons. First, it seems in his character. I can't imagine Percy letting anyone suffer, in any sort of way. Two, it's very important to the plot. Part of the reason I had Percy sorted in to Slytherin. In this story Harry needs to overcome his prejudices, especially against Slytherin and I can't see it happening without a kick start. Percy will help him leave the prejudice behind and this was one step towards that.
> 
> Percy would be good for all houses I must admit. For many, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are obvious choices. Percy his very brave and risk taking and hot headed sometimes. Also very loyal, selfless and self sacrificing. Ravenclaw would do good as well. Another thing people also tend to do is play Percy as dumb when he is anything but. Sure, maybe he's not at smart as Hermione and Annabeth but he is smart nonetheless. I know that he is very smart when he wants to be, academically and tactic wise. I have no doubt he has acquired much knowledge in his time spent with Annabeth. But I decided on Slytherin not only because he possesses their traits, cunningness and resourcefulness but because it is essential to the plot. As I said before, Harry MUST overcome his prejudice against Slytherins and I can't imagine that happening without some influence.


	4. Percy and Professor Snape

**_Percy_ **

**Day Of Percy's Arrival**

 

Percy frowned at the confusing and twisting halls of the castle and the moving staircases. Of course, Percy was right and the school was as confusing as he had thought it would be but he could tell they were heading down. The further down they went the colder it got but Percy didn't really mind much.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking they stopped at a large, medieval door. Dumbledore knocked softly but the sound still reverberated down the empty stone hall and echoed for a few seconds.

The door swung open to reveal a middle aged man with shoulder length, stringy black hair. His nose was hooked and his onyx eyes reminded him of a never ending pit that bore into Percy's own. But what really caught Percy's attention was his face.

Something akin to recognition and maybe grief flashed across the older man's face before settling into a sneer. But Percy could tell that not all his effort was put into it, as though he was too exhausted to try.

He finally looked away from Percy and at the old man in front of him. "Professor Dumbledore, how may I help you?"

"Severus, might I ask if we can discuss this somewhere more... private? Away from prying ears?" Even though he said this a question, Percy could tell it was more of an order than anything. 

"Yes come in, Professor." He said, opening the door wider.

Both Dumbledore and Percy followed him in the room, which Percy realized was a classroom. He sat at a desk up front whilst the headmaster stayed standing and Severus took a seat at the large desk up front. So he was a teacher, Percy didn't know what else he'd been expecting him to be.

Severus turned to Dumbledore. "Now, what has brought you here?"

"It seems Percy here," He gestured to him, causing Severus to settle his attention on him for a moment. "Has arrived quite unexpectedly. Everything's been sorted and he's been placed in Slytherin-"

"You expect me to take in a student when classes have already started? And what about the rest of the house, Albus? They are not idiots they're going to realize a random student showing up."

He resisted the urge to shift in his seat at Snape's words. It was true and Percy was starting to feel he was more trouble than he was worth. 

"Simply explain it to them. Your Slytherin's have enough tact not to spread this around. But Percy needs to be here and will stay whether you cooperate or not."

Onyx eyes bore into him and Percy could've sworn he saw the others face twitch ever so slightly. "Yes, he does need to be here. It all makes sense now." 

The response should've sounded sarcastic but it didn't. It seemed as though it  _did_ all make sense now to The Professor and that sparked Percy's curiosity. Dumbledore and Severus both had known he would be coming, even if they did seem quite confused as to how and why.

Percy let his mind wander as the two old men conversed about his arrangements. He heard something about taking him to Diagon Alley and his backstory. He wondered what they would come up with in such a short amount of time.

He paid attention again when both adults stood and the headmaster took his leave. Severus was rushing about, checking cauldrons amongst other things before he turned to Percy.

"We will go collect your school supplies and then go over your back story, do you understand?" He didn't wait for an answer. "In the next week I will catch you up on the three years you missed. I sincerely hope you are a fast learner, Mr. Jackson."

"Yes, sir." Percy answered simply and nodded. He followed Severus to the fireplace and blinked, wondering what they could be doing next.

Listening intensely to the Professor, he grabbed a handful of 'Floo Powder' and did as instructed. Everything spun, images twisted before him so quick he couldn't even tell what they were. And then it stopped and he fell forward, straight on his face. 

"Alright there mate?" The barkeeper asked with a quiet chuckle.

"Yes, uh, sir. I'm good." Percy answered awkwardly.

Snape's voice made him jump. "Move along Mr. Jackson, we haven't all day." 

He scrambled to his feet and wiped himself free of most of the soot that had collected on his clothes. Even with robes on Professor Snape moved fast and fluid, making it so Percy had to pay attention or he'd lose the older man instantly.

"Albus has been affable enough to lend you money to pay for your school supplies, do not think that means you can take advantage of the old man." The Professor said in a no-nonsense tone. "You will buy your school supplies and nothing more." 

He didn't wait for a response from Percy, simply leading him to shop after shop. They went in, got what was needed, and left. When they got to Flourish and Blotts Percy slipped a few books in his cauldron when Snape's back was turned.

One was on Mind Magic and not just one area of it. It had some complex spells in it that interested him. He hoped to find something useful in it, a spell to help his memory problem. Maybe even the spell that was used on him. If it was a particularly knotty one, at least he would know it was either someone very powerful or very smart who casted it.

Another he has spied concealed in a dusty, dank corner. It had caught his attention instantly and the moment he saw Snape was looking away he grabbed for it. It was a notably dark book for a place like Flourish and Blotts, which Percy had come to find only sold books on light magic. Some gray books were spotted here and there but it was mostly light based books.

It was a book on Dark Curses and their Counter Curses. Now Percy didn't plan on using any of them anytime soon but he realized that if a Dark Wizard was planning on attacking him, they probably wouldn't use any light spells. And he had a feeling they didn't teach the Dark Arts at Hogwarts.

The third was a book on Elemental Magic, something that sounded very interesting in his opinion. While looking through the bookstore he had found there were many branches of magic that most likely wouldn't be taught at school. But this was by far the most fascinating branch he'd read about.

After reading a chapter he discerned he would not have long enough to read the whole book, let alone  _s_ _tudy_ it, while in the store with Snape around. Because of this, he waited until the Professor was unaware and slipped it with his other books.

Logically Percy knew he would have little to no free time to study the books between everything but he'd figure something out. Maybe he'd find the person who did this faster than he was thinking. Or maybe he could study after that.

Percy didn't even know if he would get his memories back. Who's to say they would give them back? Or know how? Or had even kept them? What if the person that did this  _threw_ his memories out or something? Then he'd have plenty of time to study his books.

When they checked out Snape gave him an annoyed but strangely ratifying look and he had a feeling the Professor saw the extra books. If not the books, he noticed the extra money that he handed over to pay. But he never said anything about and simply left the store, Percy trailing along behind him. 

"That is a particularly dark book you picked up. I would suggest not leaving it out in the open, even around other Slytherin's." Was all Snape said before entering Ollivander's.

An old, creepy looking man came flying down an aisle of wands and nearly flew over the counter in his haste, clutching the edge like a life support. He had a slightly mad look about him that put Percy on edge but he smiled politely at the man.

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for you for a while. Older than most, hmm?" Ollivander asked conversationally.

Measuring tape flew around him while the old man sorted through different wands. Eventually, they stopped and stuffed themselves in a drawer, something that made Percy suspect measuring was quite useless.

"Here we are! Maple, Unicorn Hair core, 11 ½ inches, surprisingly swishy. Give it a wave!" The old cuckoo said and Percy hesitantly picked up the wand.

He felt his face flush when nothing but a small breeze wafted through the building though Ollivander simply smiled and brought him another wand. 

"Dogwood, dragon heartstring core, 12 inches, very rigid."

Again not much happened besides a few jars here and there falling off their shelves. Percy was extremely embarrassed but kept a straight face as the wand was snatched from his hand.

And so it went like that, Percy tried wand after wand. Hornbeam, English Oak, Acacia. Ollivander had found that Maple and Apple were out the question, as was Unicorn Hair. When he told Percy it was because said wood and cores weren't very compatible with the Dark Arts the younger became florid and simply nodded. 

Finally, he was handed another wand and Percy was expecting the same as before, a small breeze or a jar breaking but instead got much more. A breeze he did get, but this breeze shook the building itself, smelling of the sea and rain. Sparks flew out of the wand and crashed into a nearby bookshelf, lighting up the place like fireworks. 

"Interesting..." Ollivander muttered to himself. "Cedar, Phoenix Feather core, 13 inches, rigid but swishy. A very strong wand, for a very strong wizard. I can only hope you will do great things with this wand."

Percy could only nod and smile at the old man as relief flooded his body. For awhile there he was afraid he'd never find his and that maybe he was right that he had no magic and Dumbledore was simply mistaken. After taking his wand and Snape paid for it he slipped out of the dusty old shop as quick as he possibly could.

-

Percy stared at his wand as he sat at his desk, waiting for everyone to arrive. It truly was a beautiful piece of work and looked almost too delicate to touch, which it kind of was. In the past few days he had almost sat on it many times and though Percy was sure it wouldn't break at the slightest touch he was still wary.

It was light brown, the handle was twisted and the rest was crooked, almost like a real branch. It was simple looking but the smooth shiny wood was anything but that. He would swear to anyone that the wood warmed at his touch and rushed with power.

Sighing he laid his wand on his desk and ran a hand through his hair. He had only been here a week, less than that, and he was already stressed. The last few days had been nothing but studying and catching up with the rest of the fourth years.

When he wasn't doing that Professor Snape was teaching him "proper wizard etiquette" and when he wasn't doing that he was in the library reading up on anything that could help him with his situation. All in all, it was a stressful few days.

It didn't help that he had to go to regular classes whilst cramming three years worth of lessons. He rarely had time to breathe, let alone eat and shower and sleep. But even without his memories, he had a feeling all schools were this stressful and he didn't like it one bit.

Percy looked over when he heard a thud and saw a bag in his face. "Mind if I sit here?"

Without waiting for an answer the boy, Harry Potter his mind supplied, sat down with a huff. 

"Alright there?" Percy asked, tucking his wand away.

Harry gave him a look and looked to be complimenting answering him. It didn't surprise him, he had learned of the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the prejudice each house held against one another. Frankly, Percy thought it was stupid and unnecessary but he had learned to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Just stressed with work." Harry finely supplied.

Percy nodded in understanding. "I completely understand, it is horrid isn't it?" 

The Gryffindor still seemed a bit hesitant on mixing with a Slytherin but was much more relaxed than before.

"I- came to say thank you. For standing up for Neville." Harry looked a bit put out but still smiled at Percy.

"It was the right thing to do. Anyone could see it affected him. And a teacher using curses like that, it appalled me."

Harry bowed his head and bit his lip. "I'm kind of ashamed I said nothing, I should've known."

"No it's-" Percy was cut off by Professor Snape's shadow casting over him.

"Is there something you would like to say to the class?" He asked, nettled. 

They both shook their heads and Percy caught the glare sent at Harry by their potions teacher. Harry looked desperately across the room at his friends and Percy had a feeling he hadn't planned on sitting with him. Which made sense as he had never come to class early before today.

He had probably come to thank him and then would sit where he normally sat but that plan was ruined by Percy trying to make conversation. They awkwardly pulled out their Potions book and from there on out Percy promised himself he would become friends with Harry, no matter what.

Oh, how he would regret that promise. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I was experiencing a really bad case of writers block and no matter how many times I would attempt to finish the chapter it just didn't feel right. But recently I randomly started wanting to write and boom! I was cured!
> 
> About Percy's wand; It took a long time to decide on what kind of wand Percy would wield. I contemplated on so many different types of woods and cores. I considered Fir, Cypress, Holly (REALLY considered this one) and Spruce. But in the end I felt Cedar matched him best. Cedar wands are best matched for witches and wizards with unusual loyalty and strength, for people who are not easily fooled. On Pottermore there is a line that practically made this decision for me. "I would go further than my father, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond." Which matches Percy to a T. Like a commenter said once, Percy has the type of "sacrifice the world for those he loves" loyalty. The Slytherin type of loyalty.
> 
> I felt Phoenix feather core fit him best too. Strong, resilient and independent. Unicorn hair is much too fragile and pure for Percy's future path and would easily become useless in certain situations. Unicorn hair cores will almost always become useless when using Dark Arts, becoming non-compliant with its master.
> 
> The 13 inches was based off of my wand!
> 
> Comment below what your wand is and if you don't know take the test on Pottermore.com !  
> My wand is Maple, Unicorn hair core, 13 inches and "surprisingly swishy"


	5. Percy and Malfoy

_Percy_

 

"Getting cozy with the lions are we Jackson?"

Percy sighed half-heartedly and turned to look up.

"Just trying to make friends Malfoy, better than making enemies and looking over my shoulder 24/7." He responded. Draco simply shook his head and sat next to him, pulling out his schoolwork.

Draco and Percy had hit it off quite well, even if Percy hated some of the blonds personal views. When Professor Snape had entered the common room with Percy in tow and announced they had a new housemate, most avoided him like the plague. 

While putting his things away and trying to settle into his new home he felt the eyes of his new dorm mate follow him around the room. Draco had said nothing at first, simply watched, and Percy pretended not to notice. He went to bed with no departing words to any of the Slytherins and that was that.

But had he woken up early, sometime around 5 in the morning if he had to guess and silently made his way down to the common room. The fire was roaring and casting shadows along the bookshelves. The flickering light combined with the shimmering of the water from the window comforted him. The fact that they were under the lake, well he took that in stride.

Soon he found why the fire was going, which he had originally found odd until he spotted a head of bleach blond hair. Draco Malfoy, the unanimously decided King Of Slytherin, was sat curled reading a book on a couch.

"Morning." Percy was startled from his staring by the other boy. "I have to say I am surprised. Even the earliest risers don't wake for another hour or so."

"Except for you." He said after situating himself on the couch next to Draco.

The blond closed his book. "Well of course. This is one of few hours I get to be myself."

"Even around your friends and house mates?" Percy found himself intrigued.

"We're Slytherins, Jackson." He said as if that explained everything.

At Percy's look, the other sighed. "The house of the cunning? Here, everyone is looking out for themselves, even if it's disguised as looking out for someone else. Yes, we also have undying loyalty, to a few, but that's why we cannot show weakness. Emotions are a weakness. Friends are liabilities. Nothing can be used against you if you don't let them."

And wasn't that a good dose of morbid in the morning. But in a way it made sense. Percy nodded once and looked at the fireplace for a moment before looking back at Draco.

"And what about me? Why are you telling me this? Why are you so relaxed? Or is that another mask?"

"There's something about you. With most people I don't bother, I've made the few friends I need. Nobody seems worth showing myself to or earning their friendship. But you..."

Percy let out a small huff of a laugh. "Dumbledore said the same thing, maybe it's a sign." He joked.

But Draco simply looked at him, something indecipherable in his eyes. "Maybe."

After that they talked about this and that, never staying on one subject too long. Percy could tell Draco suspected something about his backstory and didn't quite believe the story that Snape and Dumbledore had brewed up.

Slowly over the week, they became closer and eventually Percy was sure he could label the blond as a friend. He had learned some things about Draco he didn't agree with and by now knew the subjects to ignore and skip over. He hoped he could change the Malfoy heirs opinion over time but it was too soon for now.

"I'm not sure if you know but you've already made enemies just by being a Slytherin." Draco drawled, earning a quiet laugh from his friend.

"Okay, rather I'm trying to show some house unity." Percy said with a small smirk.

Draco shook his head and looked at his Potions book. "Whatever you say, Percy. Just be careful."

Percy said nothing, he knew what Draco was implicating. There was a slight tone of worry in the others words and he knew that Draco was simply looking out for him. 

* * *

  **[TIME SKIP; NEXT DADA CLASS]**

Now, Percy may not be the sharpest knife in the block but he could've sworn that Harry was glaring at him in DADA. At least the Gryffindor wasn't bashful about it and held Percy's stare when he turned to meet his glare. At first, he wondered why before he turned to look at Draco next to him and understood, shaking his head with a sigh. It looked like he'd be having a talk with Harry after class.

Professor Moody hobbled into the classroom and looked at everyone with suspicion. "Now as I said the last lesson, we will be practice throwing off the Imperious Curse." 

Percy barely stopped himself from standing and shouting at the crazy old man and stiffly raised his hand. He only waited a few seconds before Moody called on him and Percy stood and took a deep breath.

"Isn't it a bit crass to use the curse on fourth-year students? I mean, they're called the unforgivable's for a reason, they're outlawed." 

"Dumbledore thinks you need to see what the real world has to offer. The only way to learn how to throw off the Imperious is by experience, not  _theory._ " Moody explained venomously.

He bristled slightly and pulled his jaw taught. "So what next after this? Going to torture us and kill your students too?" Percy regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

"20 points from Slytherin and detention with me tonight Mr. Jackson, now sit down!"

Percy plopped in his seat, face flushed from anger and embarrassment. He was practically seething as he watched Moody call students to the front to be put under the Imperious Curse, it was absolutely vile.

Draco sighed and patted Percy's hand. "There's really nothing you can do, especially if the old coot approved." 

"It's not right." He grumbled back, slouching in his chair and trying to ignore the Professor making students dance like chickens and such.

Soon enough Moody called on Percy too. "Mr. Jackson, you're up next." 

He wanted to say no, to kick and scream (as childish as that would be) that no, Percy would not be letting someone control him like that. But Blaise just gave his shoulder a squeeze and pushed the green eyed boy forward, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Now, I'm going to put you under the curse and you're going to try your hardest to throw it off. Do you understand?" Percy gave a trenchant nod.

Percy barely heard Moody cast the Imperious, his senses suddenly turbid. It was like looking through opaque film or a dirty window, watching himself from within, like he was locked in his own body. His limbs felt heavy and tingled, almost like when his foot would fall asleep after sitting on it too long.

Professor Moody's voice abruptly broke through the murkiness and grated Percy's nerve severely. He felt heat rise to his chest, remembering Neville's face last lesson, the way he made Blaise moo like a cow. Percy heard Moody's command to 'dance like a ballerina' and felt his legs try to move of their own accord.

But he wasn't letting that happen, he let the anger in chest expand until he'd thought he'd explode in a fit of choler. And then it felt like the film was lifted from him and he blinked everything back into focus, taking in everyone's surprised faces and Draco's small smile.

Moody slapped him on the back harshly. "Amazing work Mr. Jackson, on the first try too. I'm very...gratified. 10 points to Slytherin."

Percy narrowed his eyes and lightly pushed himself away from his teacher and back to his seat. He felt very exhausted all of a sudden, the anger that had previously been flowing through him was trickling out in slow tendrils.

Blaise and Draco both gave him smiles and soft congratulations and Percy smiled back before focusing on the lesson. He watched multiples of other students suffer the curse, made to make themselves look like utter idiots. 

The only interesting part of the lesson was when Harry was called on and he threw off the curse his second try, it was truly amazing considering no one else had been able to. Moody quickly awarded Harry with 20 points which had Draco muttering under his breath about prejudice and favoring students.

Percy didn't pay much attention after that and when Moody dismissed them he turned to his friends and told them he'd meet them at lunch before taking off after Harry and his friends. They hadn't noticed him yet, pushing through gaggles of people to get to them.

"Harry!" He shouted once he got close enough to be heard. 

Said boy looked like he was trying to murder him with his eyes but he did stop to meet Percy, waving off his red headed and bushy haired friends. Percy shot Harry a smile and leaned on the wall to relax. 

"Are you alright Harry?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed as he gave Percy another glare. "Why were you sitting with Malfoy?" 

"Oh, that." Percy wasn't surprised, he had assumed that was the reason. "Listen, Draco's been my only friend since I can remember. He's one of the few people who treat me like a real person. I know he's not the best person but he's my friend."

"He called my best friend a mud-blood." 

Percy winced at that. "I'm trying to.. sway his views. You must understand he was raised to believe the things he does, no matter how wrong they are."

Harry was till fuming, hands clenched in a fist at his side and Percy found himself realizing how much shorter the Gryffindor was than him. Almost half a foot shorter at the least. Slowly Harry's anger ebbed away and he shot Percy a suspicious look, cheeks still red.

"You're trying to change his views?" He asked hesitantly.

"Trying is the key word. It will take awhile but I've already stopped him from saying... mud-blood." 

Harry looked him up and down before nodding and offering a small smile. Percy saw the other turn even redder and wondered if he had noticed their height difference as well. The thought made him grin even wider as he trailed next to Harry to go to lunch, occasionally throwing in some small talk.

Befriending Harry Potter had been easier than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any one is confused about the timeline, first chapter, second chapter and first half of the third chapter takes place Friday, almost a week before Moody's first DADA lesson. The second half of the third chapter takes place 6 days later, Thursday, during the first DADA lesson. The first half of the fourth chapter takes place on Friday, aka the day Percy arrives and is a continuation of the first half of the third chapter. The second half of the fourth chapter takes place Thursday as well, after DADA. The first half of this chapter takes places after the first DADA lesson as well, and the second half is their second DADA class. After this there shouldn't be any time skips, those are quite stressful to keep up with.
> 
> While I'm not entirely sure of their heights, I do know Percy is considerably tall, as most demigods seem to be. And even though James was considered tall and many say they (Harry & James) are the same/of similar height, I felt Harry would be a little on the shorter side from malnutrition. So I made Percy 182 (6'0) and Harry 170cm (5'7)


End file.
